


Stars Come Out

by pickleplum



Series: Ancient History [3]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Cute Kids, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Female Friendship, Gen, Growing Up, Growing Up Together, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Storytelling, Strong Female Characters, Thurayya Hassan (OC), Zaafira Hassan (OC)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-12 22:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7126570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickleplum/pseuds/pickleplum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna, Tamsin, and Stacker take a small step toward their dream of flying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars Come Out

**Author's Note:**

> 6 April 1994  
> Tottenham, England

\- Lucas's (1st) plane (04/07/22, Kimberley) -

""Wait up!""

"How 'bout you **speed** up, Toadstool!" Tammy yells over her shoulder.

Stacky _hmph_ s, breaks into a jog at least a little faster than Luna and Tammy's march along the sidewalk.

They stop at the Hassans' gate and wave.

But Mrs Hassan doesn't seem to notice them. She's staring at the sky, which's gone fire-coloured in the sunset, looking sad and hugging baby Za-za tight.

Tammy eases open the gate—

Luna hisses.

—and crosses the forecourt, calling, "Are you okay?"

Luna and Stacky exchange looks, scuttle after.

Mrs Hassan smiles weakly. "Sunsets like this make me uneasy."

Tammy asks, "Why?"

Luna kicks her heel.

Mrs Hassan runs a hand over Za-za's fuzz. "They make me think of burning cities."

Za-za coos.

"Like Troy?" asks Stacky.

Mrs Hassan blinks at him.

Stacky shrugs. "Dad's been telling us the story of the Trojan War."

"Ah. Yes, rather like Troy." She looks back at the sky, asks quietly, "Has your father told you about the star that ran away when Troy burned?"

"Nope."

"Would you like to hear about her?"

"Yes!" cheers Luna.

Stacky gives her a Look.

She sticks out her tongue.

Mrs Hassan smiles and says, "Then sit down and I'll tell you the story."

Luna grins, sits beside Mrs Hassan; Stacky and Tammy plunk on the forecourt at their feet.

Mrs Hassan resettles Za-za, clears her throat. "Once upon time there were seven sister-goddesses. They lived happily on Earth with their husbands and children until a little godling got it into his head that he wanted them **all** to leave their families and marry **him**. He kept bothering and bothering and bothering them."

"What a **jerk** ," huffs Tammy.

"Indeed," laughs Mrs Hassan. "The king of the gods felt bad for them, but because the little godling was one of his favourites and he didn't want to punish him, he picked up the sisters, made them stars, and put them in the sky to keep them safe."

"He took them away from their families?" asks Luna.

"He did."

Tammy crosses her arms. "What a **super** -jerk."

Mrs Hassan swallows a chuckle. "You can't argue with gods, though—"

Tammy scoffs.

"I would," Luna says softly.

"Of that, I have no doubt. However, these sisters aren't you—any of you—and into the sky they went. They were happy enough, too, until the Greeks and their silly horse showed up on Troy's doorstep." She bounces Za-za—

Za-za giggles, waves her little hands.

—then continues. "Troy was very special to one of the sisters because her son had picked out the place and helped build the first buildings. Now, her son's beautiful city was on fire and all its people were either dead or running away."

Za-za grumps, so Mrs Hassan cuddles her closer.

"That sister became very sad. She put on a veil to hide her light and ran away from the sky and her sisters as a comet."

"Did she ever come back?"

Mrs Hassan shakes her head sadly. "She never did. None of her sisters ever saw her again."

Luna and Stacky look at the stars.

"That's a **horrible** story," says Tammy. "All those sisters hurting because one **stuuuuuu** pid guy didn't respect 'no'." She sniffs. "Men."

Luna rolls her eyes while Stacky grumbles.

"You're right, Tamsin: it's a terribly sad story." Mrs Hassan bumps Luna's shoulder. "So one of you has to share a happy one or good news to make up for it."

"Ooo! Ooo! Tell her, Luna!"

Luna puffs up. "I finished my babysitting course and got my first aid certificate today."

"Aha! So you came by to tell me Muhsin and I can have a night to ourselves again?"

"Yea!"

"Mummy lets her and Tammy look after Duck—"

Luna hisses.

Tammy rolls her eyes.

"—when she and Daddy go out," reports Stacky.

"How about an audition, then?" laughs Mrs Hassan, sliding Za-za onto Luna's lap.

"Hullo, Za-za."

She grabs Luna's chin with both chubby hands, giggles.

Luna kisses her palm.

A raspberry from Za-za.

"I do believe you get the job."

"Whoohoo!" cheers Tammy. "Now we can **both** start saving!"

"Oh? For what?"

"An airplane!" Tammy hugs herself and grins. "We're gonna fly!"

"What a wonderful dream!" Mrs Hassan claps.

Za-za squeals, pats her palms together.

"I **told** you so," huffs Tammy.

"Someone doesn't agree?"

"Mum," grumps Stacky.

Luna hugs Za-za closer, sighs. "Mum says dreams like that are too expensive for us."

"With all respect to your Mum," says Mrs Hassan, "that's **nonsense**."

All three of them look at her.

"If this girl from Muqdisho can find a way to move to London and qualify as a nurse, **you** can find a way to fly."

Luna chews her lip a moment, then asks, "How'd you do it?"

\- Thurayya Isaak Bihi (München, 1989) -

"I studied very hard, earned a scholarship to a German university, and kept studying and working very hard until I came to be here." She smiles at Luna and Za-za. "And I'm very happy to be here."

Luna _hmm_ s. "I can do that. Study hard, I mean."

"And work hard, too!" adds Tammy.

"Then you're well on your way to flying," Mrs Hassan says with a nod and a smile. "But the stars're coming out, so you young flyers should head home. I'll be sure to call you when Za-za needs minding for an evening."

Luna passes the baby back—

Za-Za burbles, beams at her mum.

—stands. "Thanks, Mrs Hassan."

Tammy and Stacky push up, brush off their trousers.

"You're very welcome, Luna. Goodnight and sweet dreams to all of you."

"Thanks!" they cheer together and head home, running, arms spread like wings.

**Author's Note:**

> Airplane photo by [Mark](https://www.flickr.com/photos/38049473@N00/) [[CC BY-NC-SA 2.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/2.0/)] via [Flickr](https://www.flickr.com/photos/38049473@N00/5968669318/).
> 
> Somali woman photo by AMISOM Public Information [[Public Domain](https://creativecommons.org/publicdomain/zero/1.0/)] via [Flickr](https://www.flickr.com/photos/au_unistphotostream/8976117135/).
> 
> Beta-d by my partner-in-crime, artificiallifecreator!
> 
> This is the first time I've **ever** written Luna, bby!Stacker, and bby!Tamsin and, dear lord, are the three of them **cute**.
> 
> Mrs Hassan tells our trio one of [the legends of the Pleiades](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pleiades_%28Greek_mythology%29).
> 
> ETA (6/28/16): Three new lines to introduce the third Pentecost sibling, Duke! In the years to come, Duke will raise John Boyega's character, called DJ, in this little world.


End file.
